Shigure Tohru 15 assorted flavors!
by Saphara the Enlightener
Summary: A parody of someone else's fic. Flavored cum involved!


Disclaimer: I don't own whatever this piece of crap is right up until mark.

Shigure stared at Tohru as she washed the dishes. The night seems peaceful because this is the first day of when Yuki and Kyou go to camp they will not be back until next month.Over the month's Tohru stayed with them Shigure has grown feelings for Tohru and since both of them were alone he might as well make the best from now, Anyway he was getting horny looking at Tohru's butt move…Almost sexily as she washed the dishes.Meanwhile Tohru was washing the dishes. Now that Yuki and Kyou gone her and Shigure are alone and she was horny, really horny as she washed the dished she purposely moved her butt sexily knowing Shigure would notice it seeing as Shigure as being such a pervert.Shigure crept up behind her and then put his hands around her waist surprisingly she did not resist instead her hands moved his hands up and up towards her boobs! Shigure could not believe he always thought she was the innocent, shy kind of girl but she was not due to the surprise of Shigure.Tohru grinned as she felt Shigure's member poke into her waist as she let him rub her boobs she then moaned as kissed her neck sucking on it and sending shivers up her spine as he turned her around so he could see her lovely brown eyes.A/n: I am not sure what colour they are so I just went with brown sorry for those who actually care so much about eye colour."Shigure I-" started Tohru but stopped as Shigure kissed her poking his tongue on her lips asking permission.She gladly implied as she opened her mouth and let Shigure's tongue explore her mouth. They broke the kiss and Tohru took off her shirt.Shigure realized she did not have a bra on as he stared at Tohru's boobs. "Well are you just going to stare?" asked Tohru and she grinned as he took the message and sucking on one nipple and messaged the other.Tohru moaned as he continued to kiss her and took off Shigure's Kimono as well as working on her skirt. While Shigure started to explore the rest of Tohrus body with his hands as they felt her smooth back.By then Tohru got her skirt off and the stood opposite of each other naked except for Shigure who had boxers while Tohru didn't put on any panties when she came home to change."So should we do it?" asked Shigure with of shyness. "What? In the kitchen how romantic" Tohru replied sarcastically "and her I thought you were a great au-" but then she stopped as Shigure picked her up and ran into the lounge laid her down on the sofa and took off his boxers."Now are you happy?" asked Shigure. "With a stick that big who wouldn't be?" giggled Tohru.Shigure blushed at Tohru's comment and decided to show Tohru how big it can feel but before he could do anything as Tohru pulled him forward so that his dick was right in front of her face."Umm… Tohru are you Ahh!" moaned Shigure as Tohru licked the tip of his manhood. Tohru smiled almost evilly at the response and immediately deep throated him and Shigure let loose another moan this time loader.Her head bobbed up and down making him moan more until… "Tohruu!"He finally climaxed into her mouth. Tohru swallowed it all greedily. "That was great it kinda tasted like yoghurt? …" said Tohru as she waited Shigure to recover.As Tohru thought about what the sperm tasted like Shigure recovered and sprang on Tohru. "This is payback," grinned Shigure impishly, he then put his head in between her legs, and did a torturedly slow lick on her folds. Tohru moaned loudly as Shigure steadily sped up. Tohru's moan got louder and louder and practically screamed her head out as shigures tongue dove into her folds.Tohru was holding up trying to desperately hold on to the slowly slipping away control she had as shigures tongue explored every nook and cranny of her wet, hot pussy as he could reach.Eventually she hit climax and she screamed so loud that and Shigure lapped up all of the juices that did not fly up into his face. He wiped off some seat and juices with his arm."Well you ready?" asked Shigure as he positioned his dick in front of her pussy which was getting wet again so much in fact a little puddle was forming on the floor. "Yeah" replied Tohru.Shigure slowly slid his dick into her clit and Tohru moaned as she felt a fantastic feeling go up her spine but she wanted more so she whispered "faster, deeper harder".Shigure was amazed at these words and god did that perk him up as he immediately started to pump into her clit building speed and each time hitting her hard. Tohru moan…a lot and she screamed when he hit her G-spot.Finally, they both climaxed together and then they collapsed on each other both of them tired they fell asleep in each other arms.

(Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark) (Mark)

Shigure woke up again and saw Tohru was already awake. He pulled her into his arms, as she said

"Got any other flavors?".

Shigure looked up. "Well duh, you can't just have yoghurt flavored cum without having any other flavors. What do you want? I got Blue Rasberry, Strawberry, Banana Split, Fruit Punch, Root Beer, and Broccoli. If you wan't to have sex, I wouldn't recommend any of the flavored ones, unless you want a baby shaped like a strawberry."

Tohru looked up, "I'll have the Blue Rasberry, can I get that in a cup? With a little spoon?"

"Sure" said Shigure. Shigure then proceeded to masturbate into a cup. He put some M&Ms in it (srsly, whats Blue Rasberry without M&Ms?) put in a little pink spoon, and gave it to Tohru.

"Mmmm" said Tohru, you really should open up a store or something.

Shigure pondered this, "maybe I will".

Two years later, "Shigure's Flavored Man-milk" was a huge success. People from all over the world came to taste his amazing fruity flavored cum. Shigure and Tohru lived together in happiness, and after Shigure retired to his Strawberry-baby farm, they both used the earnings to become rich and get sex-changes. The end!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Right, so I'm too lazy to actually figure out what genre this fic is. So I'll just place it randomly.


End file.
